Sneezle the Courageous
by danzerusa
Summary: Battered and bruised Sneezle clutched onto the only thing that mattered; the only thing that would save them all. The story of how Jareth came to be Goblin King.


**This was a story that popped into my head when I was putting my son to bed. He has a splatter paint job in his room and while I was looking at the wall I started to see pictures in them (like the ink blot test). I saw a goblin with a long chin clutching a small owl. I got my notebook and sketched out the picture that I saw and suddenly I just had to write this story. If you would like to see my (poorly drawn in my opinion) sketch of Sneezle it can be viewed on (http :/ danzerusa. deviantart. com/ #/ d415h8u [remove the spaces of course]) the story is also listed below the picture. **

***Standard disclamer applies- I own nothing but the character Sneezle and the Healer. Yea! I finally own my own character XD... doing a happy dance right now :)**

Battered and bruised Sneezle clutched onto the only thing that mattered; the only thing that would save them all. Running through the pouring rain he cradled his precious cargo and tried to shelter it from the downpour with his torn cloak. Sneezle ran because not only his life, but the lives of all the goblins depended on him right now. He had to get to the safe house. He had to get to where the others were, even if he used the last of his strength he would not stop until the creature in his arms was safe with them. If he could do that then he would die a peaceful and happy goblin. Sneezle ran and through the sloshing of his footsteps in the puddles and the splatter of the rain all around him he heard the hounds howling behind him. He knew there would be no stopping them. It was a miracle he got past the last two that guarded the grounds to the palace. He remembered the triumph he felt just a few minutes ago. _Had it only been just a few minutes? _he wondered; _it felt like an eternity had already passed. _ He remembered how he snuck past the guards and highly powerful fae and made it to the northeast tower of the palace. He remembered how it felt to feel the rush of excitement as he performed a spell over the sleeping babe. The overpowering tingle as the magic pulsed through his veins and out of his fingertips. He remembered the anticipation of watching for any sign his spell had been successful. The joy when the child had started to shrink and pull into itself. He saw the skin start to prickle before downy white and tawny feathers sprouted and covered the child's body. He remembered when the child started to wake, but instead of crying the babe smirked and let the changes happen. Sneezle thought it was odd that the child did not scream and fight. He surly though a look of panic would flit across his face, but no it was like this was something the child was expecting. Sneezle knew he had the right child then. He knew that this was the child that the whole goblin population was waiting for. He remembered reaching into the crib and picking up this perfect little owl and feeling the creature snuggle into his arms, trusting him completely. He felt his heart burst into flame and knew that he would give his life to protect this being, not only for his people but for the sake of this child's own safety. Sneezle shivered as the wind blew and chilled his soaked and tired body. _Just a little bit further, _he thought, _and then I can rest. _ He secured the cloak more snuggly around the little owl to keep him dry and continued to run.

He thought about his escape from the palace. He had made it down the spiral staircase and through the great hall before an alarm was set off. Someone had went to check on the child and noticed he was missing. He heard the call go out for the hounds and knew he had precious little time to make his exit. He pushed through the doors and when he was halfway through the grounds he received the first blow. A great black beast was growling over him. He knew his life was over, and was going to close his eyes and let it happen when a soft shudder and gentle cooing noise came from his arms. At that moment he knew he had to get away. He had to get this very special child to safety. He grit his teeth and kicked his own clawed foot at the beast. The hound moved before contact could be made and bit Sneezle's ear. Sneezle would have screamed but when the beast moved his massive head he didn't have time to stop the momentum of his kick, and his own scaly clawed toe went into his right eye. He mashed his lips together to keep any noise to himself (he didn't want to upset the child turned owl after all) and started to run. He knew some higher power must have been with him at that time; it's the only way he could explain how he got away from the second hound suffering only a missing finger.

So here he was running in the rain with his injuries. His destination in sight now, he moved his one good ear to hear the hound's paws slowing and their growls getting fainter. He knew then that he was close to his salvation. Finally he saw what he was looking for, the slight shimmer of magic that was the start of their new home. Sneezle didn't stop running until he passed through a glittery veil and into the hidden cave where the other goblins were waiting for his return. He finally slowed down to a walk and it wasn't until a stout goblin woman reached for the child owl that he felt the weariness and aching of his entire body. With the babe safe from harm and the hounds no longer able to find them he crumbled onto the stone floor and fell into a deep sleep.

The other goblins took the brave Sneezle to a bed fit for a King and tended to his wounds. The healer came and was amazed that such a scrawny goblin as Sneezle was able to accomplish such a dangerous mission. He wrapped his ear (that was half missing) and put a soothing salve onto his swollen eye (compliments of his own foot). He then wrapped his hand with the missing finger to stop any further blood flow. He then drizzled a healing tonic through Sneezle's cracked lips to help him recover more quickly. He then covered him with a soft blanket and left to check on the child.

The healer arrived to see the child turned owl wide eyed and looking around. He checked him over and to his great relief he found the child in perfect health. He knew that the only way to change the child back to his original form was for the one who cast the spell to reverse it. However, since Sneezle was unconscious at the moment that would have to wait. The healer spoke to the little owl, for he knew the child inside would understand. He explained why everything this night had occurred and why he was so special to the goblin race.

"My dear little one," the healer began, "I bet you are full of questions, unfortunately I cannot speak owl. I will however tell you why these things have come to pass. You see the goblin race was swindling and would have been no more if something was not done. The goblins were once a strong race, they were not the brightest creatures in existence, with a few exceptions, myself included. We were seen as good for nothing but servitude. We did all the jobs that the rich and powerful fae ordered us to do. The fae believed that since we were not as beautiful, intelligent, or as skilled in the magical arts as they were that we were insignificant. We were ordered to fight their wars, clan their houses, cook their food, test new potions and weapons upon, and anything else they deemed too unsavory to do themselves. We were lucky in that we have a very high reproduction rate, so we were to keep our race alive. The fae were not as lucky. They have a very hard time conceiving, much less carrying to term a baby. I think this was one of the main reasons they treated us so poorly."

The healer paused here and looked at the little owl. He expected to see him asleep or looking rather bored, to his surprise the little owl was staring at him, eyes wide and totally engrossed in the tale. The healer took another breath and continued. "It was during one of the darkest times in our existence that a skinny and rather dumb (even by our standards) goblin escaped from the stables he was forced to clean. He ran on his two clawed feet until he collapsed into a cave. He was utterly exhausted and could no more move an eyelid let alone his entire body. Here this courageous goblin, whose name was Sneezle, was recognized by the powers that are the very fabric of the underground. The powers pulled together and made the cave that Sneezle recovered in a haven from anything that would harm him. They saw that his heart was pure and his mind had much potential. It was then that the powers gifted this goblin with magic. When Sneezle awoke the powers whispered a prophesy to him. They told him a child would be born in the fae community. He would be born there but not be entirely fae. The child would be conceived by a fae woman and a goblin male. This child would be a disgrace to the High Fae and would be locked in their northeast tower. This very special child would grow into a powerful man, and would be a protector to the goblins and any other unwanted soul. Sneezle was told that when the child reached his first year he would be sentenced to die by the hand of the High King. The powers revealed to Sneezle that because of his courage to escape his enslavement and his pure heart he would be the one chosen to rescue this child. In the meantime Sneezle was instructed to help as many goblins as he could escape and come to this cave. They told him they would be safe here and their numbers would no longer decrease. Sneezle got to his knees and vowed to do as the powers wished. As a reward for his willingness the powers gifted him with knowledge. He would no longer be a dumb goblin, but a resourceful one with the ability to think quickly and use magic." The healer clasped his aging hands behind his back and looked at the little owl. "So after that day Sneezle gathered and liberated many goblins from their enslavement and brought us all here." The healer turned and smiled at the little owl. "As you might have guessed Sneezle was the one who brought you here, and you are the very special child the powers prophesized about. You will bring peace to the goblins and be a protector to unwanted souls."

The little owl child blinked his big eyes and hooted very happily. He knew, even at such a very young age, that he was chosen and was already making plans. In his little mind a great maze was beginning to form, and at the center a huge castle to warn any who look upon it to fear him and to respect all under his protection. The little owl child snuggled down into Sneezle's cape that was still around him and began to drift to sleep. He would wait for this goblin Sneezle to awaken and change him back. He would learn and train and do all in his power to repay this goblin for saving him by ensuring the survival of his race. He vowed to never fail Sneezle or the powers and be the best Goblin King in existence. With these thoughts the little owl child fell asleep.

This is the story of the courageous Sneezle and the rescue of the Goblin King as recorded by me on this the year of the Great Chicken Egg Toss.


End file.
